A cursed Fox
by cursed chaos kitsune Kyuusune
Summary: What would happen if a few twists of fate came along? What would happen if someone actually helped naruto As a child? How much would narutos life change? And what would happen when it is all taken away? NaruHarem ON HOLD
1. so it begins

**Title: **A cursed Fox

**Disclaimer:** this story was created by me and my friends for fun and laughs not for money or profits…so any and all blood sucking demon-possessed lawyers back the f$K off and don't even think of suing me (you wont get anything anyway) Also most Jutsu in this story are from naruto only a few werre create and designed by me. If you want the jutsu ask or I will go kyuubi on you...

**Summery:** The begining of Naruto's story and how I tweeked it...

* * *

Chapter 1 : Beginning Of The End

It was the same thing every year…. He was sent glares, he ignored the insults, but the beatings, the all around abuse…. There is only so much a human can take...

In the history of Konohagakure no Sato there has only been one person who has been the subject of hatred in almost the entire village. The vessel of the great fox demon Kyuubi no Yoko…. Uzumaki Naruto.

It started six years before when the Kyuubi attacked Kohonha, no one knows why the Fox demon attacked, just that it literally slaughtered hundreds of ninja, from Genin to Jonin, all were destroyed. Even buildings and houses were destroyed as a testament to the demon's fury...

It seemed that there was no hope for the village Until the Fourth Hokage, the legendary yellow flash of Kohonha, showed up on the giant frog summon Gamabunta carrying a bundle of cloth with a newborn consealed within. While the fourth prepared a forbidden ritual to seal away the Fox lord, Gamabunta charged forward blade drawn to stall the great demon. A great battle between the lords of frogs and foxes insued, the fox used a deadly dance armed with claws while the frog used an elogant sword with skills that would shame any samarai. for hours enormious creatures fought, each great beast aiming their blows to kill...

Unfortunately the attempts made by the frog lord failed, with a swift strike the Kyuubi struck the frog king with its claws leaving a slash mark which would leave a scar for life. Again the odds had turned and the ninja's begain to dispair...but In a last despite attempt the fourth standing on Gamabunta's head summoned the death god…

The Shinigami, who with a swift strike out his hand threw the fourth and grabbed the Kyuubi's dark soul. As a final testament to the forth's powers he ran threw a long string of hand seals... just as the death god started to tear out the demon soul, the fourth Hokage performed another jutsu to transfer the seal to the baby still kept safe in the fourths arm. As the demon screamed of his revenge, his soul was pulled into the baby thus imprisoning the demon lord. From that day for six long years Kyuubi no Yoko was never seen or heard of outside the village of Kohonha. But it was not the last attack the Fox lord left...

As the ninja of Kohonha searched for the survivors they found the Forth Hokage on the razors edge between life and death still holding the baby. As the ninja approached he spoke the first of what would be his last words "His name is Uzumaki…Naruto…the new hero…. Of …Kohonha…."

Every one assembled could see how every word spoken seemed to cost him a bit of his life...  
A single ninja with a forehead protector covering his left eye and a mask covering the lower part of his face stepped forward "Sensei …try to rest the medic nins are coming…" it was obvious to everyone there that he was holding back tears.

The Fourth just shook his head "You must watch over the boy Kakashi…. Guide him for me…."

With these last words the forth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the yellow flash, known as one of the greatest ninja of all times died. As his Sensei died Kakashi picked up the child, stood up, and said good bye to his mentor and father figure before running to the only man who could help him the third Hokage.

When Kakashi arrived in the office of the third they took to immediately examining the body of the baby Naruto. Once the seal on his stomach was discovered and what it contained they tried to decide what to do. But as which all-good things it comes to an end. Just as the Third and the Copy Ninja had decided what they would tell the village council, the one villager who could turn a good thing into your worst nightmare in a heartbeat, walked in demanding to know what happened on the battlefield.

The situation went downhill from there…  
First the council tried to have Naruto executed so the demon would die with him, but with both Kakashi and the Third blocking that option they wanted him turned into a human weapon. The result was Kakashi unleashing a very painful jutsu on the village councilman who suggested "That the demon spawn should be used as a tool for the village's benefit". Needless to say no-one wanted to ever speak badly of Naruto while Kakashi was around ever again, they wanted him to leave the room first, even so the issue still remained what to do with Naruto

Eventually it was decided Naruto was not to become a "human weapon" or to be executed, he was to become a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato and be trained. The people who where decided to train Naruto as the way of a ninja was the two remaining Sanin. Jiraiya the frog Sennin and Tsunade the medical Sennin, And once again as the decision was about to be final copy ninja Kakashi just decided that he too would train the boy.

Let it never be said that nothing interesting ever happened to Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Sorry its so short but it was all I could come up with at the time. Be well aware this is my first fan fic and Im kinda going with the flow If there is any suggestions you want to make put them down. 

Also there is a vote on who you want naruto to get paired with but no yoai or naru/hina and no naru/tsunade I have plans for them...

* * *

Beta by JoseSkinner : Yey I did something! I didn't beta chaos kitsune kyubi notes at all! Well if you need a beta tell me and I may say yes! 


	2. what to do?

Title: A cursed Fox

Disclaimer: this story was created by me and my friends for fun and laughs not for money or profits…so any and all blood sucking demon-possessed lawyers back the f#$K off and don't even think of suing me (you wont get anything anyway)

Summery: After the First assassination attempts a new law is passed an example is made…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 : So it begins, Kakashi Example!

In a stroke of bad luck it only took three days after the Kyuubi was sealed for the assassinations to begin.

The first was from a civilian woman with a regular steak knife and ended up putting her skills against three of the greatest ninjas Konoha had to offer, and it's no wonder why she failed…

The only miracle was the stupid woman wasn't dead, especially when Tsunade tried to put her near demonic strength to 'good' use and her good use was tearing the woman into two for attempting to kill Naruto. All she did was barely hit the boy with her knife, after that she was subjected to a few brutal punches from Tsunade, a hell driven illusion from Jiraiya, and then launched out of the house by a thousand years of pain (with an exploding kunai) from Kakashi. It really was a miracle she was alive, Needless to say all the attempts ended for a few days.

The next people were by two ninjas, a Hyuuga and an Uchiha... lets just leave it at both were never heard from again. It was after the two-clan members attacked that the Third Hokage (who is now leader of Konoha again) placed an imperial decree on top of the old law,  
"Whoever called or compared Naruto to the Kyuubi, attacked him or assisted in harming him was to be dealt with by the Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, or when he was proper age Naruto himself."  
The result was set in an instant, a riot almost formed by cries of a villager who said that the Hokage should destroy the 'demon brat' not protect it...

Someone was needed to prove they weren't joking about getting dealt with by Naruto's new family.

In one swift movement Kakashi jumped off the balcony of the Hokage tower and he pulled out five kunai and stapled the man to the wall of the Hokage tower, but as the villagers gasped standing there it was obvious to the people who were watching that Kakashi was nowhere near done.

"LORD HOKAGE, LEND ME THE FORRBIDDEN SCROLL OF SEALS FOR I CAN SET AN EXAMPLE!"

Those words alone was a shock to everyone. It was long known that the cursed scroll held all of Konoha most powerful and devastating techniques, all most all of them strictly forbidden but to use but some to use on another human being was cruel. Kakashi request was a surprise but not as nearly as surprising when the Sandaime (Third) Hokage walked into his office, pulled out the scroll and held it up for everyone to see… as he dropped it right into Kakashi hands. With another shocked gasp from the crowd Kakashi pulled open the scroll plainly looking for something. After five minutes of searching, while the crowd still watched on in horror, Kakashi starting performing hand seals faster than any ninja before him. The man who had opened his mouth and called Naruto a demon brat was now completely regretting it... and all because of the look in Kakashi eye. And with the final seal of "Tori!" Kakashi raised his right arm like he was about to put a Chidori, but instead of lightning and the usual call of chidori Kakashi instead called out

"Hidden Kinjutsu: Kokoro Taisou No jutsu!"(Secret Forbidden Technique: Spirit's Imperial Graveyard)

The results were… messy... the crowd of villagers watched as Kakashi's ocean blue chakra shot out of his right hand grabbed the man and ripped him off the wall. (AN: the kunai that stapled him down didn't come out...ouch...) And then the worst part of the technique occurred… Kakashi's blue chakra burned the man and held him in the air, while Kakashi held up his left arm and a arm of yellow chakra shot into the man and pulled out what looked a spirit, along with a huge chunk of his stomach. The man had only enough life in him to a spirit pulled out of him and said "Shit…" before he was dropped to the ground and burst into a blue flame in between Kakashi and the crowd of villagers, most of which probably shitted themselves, The Copy Ninja just glared at the villagers before saying,  
"That is my punishment for those that DARE to harm my family!"

After that little statement it was no surprise when the villagers took off...

Ever since that day the Forbidden Scroll has been under the watchful eyes of the remaining Sennin and Kohonha's Copy Ninja. But even Kakashi brutal example couldn't stop the villagers and there hatred of Naruto. It would be years before they would try again but nothing stopped the self appointed 'family' from loving Naruto. They also gave Naruto training, turning him to be one of the best ninjas ever...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TIME SKIP TWO YEARS LATER...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LOOK MOM I FINISED THE JUTSU!" Yelled a young barely two year old Naruto complete with a smile and a... Tail!  
"Well my little fox," Tsunade said to adoptive son "what would you like a a reward?" the answer was...

"RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN,RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, and RAMEN!"

Even though he was only two and 5 days old he had already learned quite a few tricks, from Tree Climbing, to his 'Father' Jiraiya own invisibility jutsu the "toton no jutsu" (transparent escape technique) though Naruto wasn't aloud to use the jutsu unless someone was trying to hurt him. To this day Naruto was especially proud because he mastered a new jutsu his 'mom', Tsunade gave him the Bunshin Jutsu to help him avoid the villagers in times of need.

Now you might ask yourself how a two year old would be learning chakra control and jutsu's much less talking. (And the tail) It all started when Tsunade performed a check-up on Baby Naruto and discovered how screwed up his chakra control was. After that they tried many deferent things to get it to even out, the best they could do was to put a genesis seal (the seal on Tsunade forehead) on Naruto to filter out the extra chakra but after a while the seal could only filter so much. The only solution left was to ask the Third for advice.

"Have you checked the seal?"

Ironically enough it was the only thing that they hadn't thought of, while Kakashi had the good graces to look inconspicuous Jiraiya was laughing his ass off,  
"So much for the genius copy ninja!" And with that, Kakashi the man of a thousand jutsu and creator of the infamous Chidori stood in the middle of Hokage office embarrassed while his role models laughed at him (AN: realize that Kakashi is only 18 in my fic and is still able to be embarrassed)

From there it was a simple matter for Kakashi (They tricked him into going) to try to negotiate with the Kyuubi by entering Naruto mind using the Shintenshin no jutsu, while Jiraiya changed the seal. As usual the plan was easier said then done...

As soon as Kakashi entered Naruto mind all hell broke loose. First Kakashi had to dodge constant assaults from Kyuubi chakra in Naruto mind, while in the real world Kyuubi used Kakashi intrusion to let loose a bit of its essence which started to degrade the seal, it all became a rush against time as Jiraiya and the Third worked there fastest to hold the seal at bay while Tsunade healed any injury's the group received from Naruto thrashing about.

In Naruto mind however Kakashi had discovered a new definition for the word hell. Hell was dodging constant chakra enforced claws all while trying to get a blood thirsty demon to calm down enough to strike a deal...

(Five energy draining hours later)

Kakashi was trying to catch his breath, after all most would be dead after dodging chakra claws for hours on end."WELL MORTAL DO YOU HAVE A DEAL TO MAKE OR WHAT?"  
Deals with devils often go bad for the humans but he had no choice,  
"Yes..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well theres another chapter down but still no help from you people...

also give me ideas for what to have as a deal...and dont worry Im not going to have this as a godlike naruto story but he will be powerful...now please read and review!

also by presistance from my friends this is going to be a harem fic but I havent desided who to put with naruto so I will leave it to my readers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JoseSkinner: I thought he died so I stoped giving fixes. Now that he is alive I'm sending the files agan. Arg my spell checker died... took me forever to fix it, had the old verson of Open Office... He forgot a LOT of caps. Since Kakashi new evil move was so like Chidori he didn't have to train with the Jutsu. I added a clifhanger too! I don't know why though...  
Old Chapter: 1286 Words and 7073 Charaters  
New Chapter: 1341 Words and 7899 Charaters


	3. the trouble begins

Title: A cursed Fox

Disclaimer: this story was created by me and my friends for fun and laughs not for money or profits…so any and all blood sucking demon-possessed lawyers back the f$K off and don't even think of suing me (you wont get anything anyway) Also most Jutsu in this story are from naruto only a few werre create and designed by me. If you want the jutsu ask or I will go kyuubi on you...

Summery: Kakashi makes a deal with the daughter of the devil and naruto finds his first book:Icha Icha paradise...

Chapter 3: the first of many...

"WELL MORTAL DO WE HAVE A DEAL TO MAKE OR WHAT?"

Normally when your asked a question like that you assume it's just another person out on an ego trip and it is safe to ignore them but when its a ten-thousand year old demon (as far as he knows) who would rather harvest your soul with a dull butter knife than listen, you kind of have to be more respectful, or just hope said Demon doesn't have a butter knife... in her mind cell...

"Y-yes Kyuubi-Sama though could you seem l-less scary please..."

It was an embarrassing request but if Kyuubi didn't tone down the killing intent Kakashi was literally going to kill himself. He had no idea the kinds of hell he set himself up for until he saw the cloud of mist generated by the Kyuubi...

It was one thing to be making a deal with a Lord of Hell but dealing with a Lady of Hell is another... No it was not a surprise to Kakashi that the Fox Demon Kyuubi gave of such an aura of power, or a thick mist of fear, but when the Kyuubi no Yoko transfered into her human form Kakashi jaw dropped to the floor. (and some how his masked stayed on) The mist from the transformation cleared Kyuubi stood before Kakashi, as a beautiful redheaded woman who looked like she couldn't have been older than sixteen. Her eyes were a cute light red shade nearing pink but with an inner wisdom that spoke volumes of the soul behind them. Her body was indescribable and perfect in almost every way, she was thin but didn't look like she was going to snap like a twig. She had tight muscled like an athletes, but she had curves that made a S look like a straight line. Basically she had a body most men would kill for their girlfriends to have... and even the thick headed Naruto couldn't miss one very important detail she was completely naked, only hidden by some clouds. It only took an innocent yet curious look from Kyuubi before Kakashi nose started to bleed but when she practically moaned,

"Do I look alright now Kakashi-sama?"

Kakashi nose started gushing out torrents of blood though the mask, faster than a fire hose knocking him out cold in less than 2 seconds...

Kakashi in his many years of being a ninja has been knocked out in many different reasons but this was the first time that he was knocked out without being touched. It didn't help much that he was woken up by two sets of laughter one came from the same young girl that knocked him out and the other came from a young boy he knew to well...

"Damn... stupid fox girl..."

The fox girl in question (now dressed in a violet kimono that would still cause most men to die of blood loss.) was still laughing her ass of at Kakashi misfortune,

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sama was I too much to handle?"

She used the same naughty tone as before which nearly caused Kakashi to loose it again but the years spent reading Make-Out Paradise payed off as it prevented him from fainting of blood loss... agan. A cute yet innocent voice cut in between them "Kyuubi-chan".

Kakashi turned to see who cut him off only to see a version of Naruto that had to be at least three years older than Tsunades two-year old that he left in the real world...

"What the hel..."Kakashi started.

"HEY NO SWEARING AROUND THE CHILD" was how Kyuubi finished.

"What do you mean child that can't be Naruto he has to be around seven!" Kyuubi just dished out a seductive grin that had Kakashi blushing .

"Nope, I've been messing around with a few things, his mind is around just that a seven year old... going to make any girl that gets him happy too."

Once again blushed, and Kakashi showed his mastery of one too two word sentences by asking "...but why?"

"Easy, he has a kind heart and suffers too much for one so young..." "Her words were kind and soft almost like... she regretted his pain. Kakashi visible eye only widened at the thought but what he said was almost the opposite...

"Why would you care? Are you not the demon fox who nearly destroyed Kohonha?" And without meaning it Kakashi words came out cold and hard. (Does he want to die?)

"Would it help at all if I said I had a good excuse?"

"Sure... what could possibly cause you to want to destroy Kohonha?"

As soon as it was Kyuubi turn to speak she lowered her head blushing madly and mumbled something, no one but the mental image of Naruto standing next to her could hear.

"What was that?"

Kyuubi just blushed harder before practically screaming "ALRIGHT I WAS P.M.S.-ING ALRIGHT, YOU HAPPY NOW!"... needless to say this caused an embarrassed Demon Lord and a shocked Copy Ninja to have a moment of silence... Which was broken by the inner Naruto to be the loud version that all of us know (and many girls will love) and say in a loud but innocent tone,

"Hey Kakashi-nii-san whats P.M.S.-ing?"

"Umm... All right new subject..."

After about five minutes of silence, Kyuubi was the first to break it,

"So what are you doing in here anyway?" Kakashi was kinda surprised that he didn't remember, then again finding out that a demon nearly trampled your home town because of a mood swing would do that to you.

"I came in her to help negotiate, so you will stop disrupting Naruto chakra." Kyuubi just stared

"Thats the problem, what not give Naruto and what to give to Naruto, demon powers, or speed up his age, or give him an other cool power?"

Kakashi again was shocked that he didn't consider such possibility "I wasn't thinking about that..."

Kyuubi just muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Stupid Rookie ninja couldn't find his as..." but before she could finish her muttering Inner Naruto cut in Again

"Wait Kyuubi-chan you could give me cool powers?"

"Yes, but it might hurt you a bit..."

"So a future Hokage has to be use to pain!" (doesn't this sound familiar)

But before anything rash could be done Kakashi cut in "Wait a minute, what would you want in payment?"

Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a split second,

"I want a bit more freedom, for that I will give him his chakra control and a tail based absolute defense, and I mean Naruto will get a summoning seal to get me out of the seal."

"WHAT! You can't do that!" Kakashi regretted that as soon as it came out of his mouth...

"Yes I WILL and he will get my healing powers and ability that includes jutsu. Naruto-kun will be my mate too."

God dont you hate cliffhangers?   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
JoseSkinner: It's the beta person again. I love this. He found the best reason for Kyuubi to attack. SO MANY SPELLING ERRORS! AHHHHH. Really it is scary. I hope there is more details about why he could be a 'mate'... Is Kyuubi Emo? I fixed it. Before Kakashi was like, your giving Naruto a tail? Okay. Making him a half-demon? Alright. Until I beta chapter 4 it may have the error there.

Old Chapter: 1103 Words and 5906 Characters  
New Chapter: 1160 Words and 6206 Characters


	4. An end in sight?

**Title: **A cursed Fox

**Disclaimer:** this story was created by me and my friends for fun and laughs not for money or profits…so any and all blood sucking demon-possessed lawyers back the f$#K off and don't even think of suing me (you wont get anything anyway) Also most Jutsu in this story are from Naruto only a few were created and designed by me.

**Author Note:** All right... I'm honestly struggling with everything and this is just my second day of writing... thank god I have a vacation in a few days.. Anyway I'm just going with the flow for this story and lets make a few things clear 1. I SUCK AT DIALOGUE. I admit it all right So sue me (don't really I don't think you'll get more than a pen) 2. Thing on the list THIS IS A Harem Fic...I'm still trying to decide who to put in it but so far its just Kyu-chan. but no Yoai, Naru/Hina, or Naru/Tsunade Like I said before I have plans for them...

And as an added note to those annoying people who kept saying crap about how I suck**_... I SAY I MIGHT SUCK BUT YOU BASTARDS SUCK SWALLOW CHOKE GAG AND LOVE IT!  
_**  
Sorry to my loyal fans who had to hear that but I am getting tired of hearing people complain...helpful advice is good, but to just hear people say you suck is a pain in the ass.

**Summery:** The deal Is struck Naruto fate seal And both Kakashi and Jiraiya are introduced to the devastating **_Konochi bitch slap of Rage!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: Jiraiya's mistake**

_"Yeah, in echange for my healing power and abilities that includes jutsu Naruto-kun will be my mate."_ At First Kakashi didn't believe his ears "Do you mind repeating that?" "I will put it simply...you want Naruto-kun stronger... I Just want him...equivalent exchange...Don't you think?" Once again Kakashi was stunned "Umm...isn't he a little...young for you?" "I don't care about his age If I wanted to I could just tweak his body A little to give him an age boost." Kakashi couldn't think of a counter to that one "Fine then, Lets just let Naruto decide if he wants to be yours..."

They turned to face the inner Naruto who was...out cold. At first they tried shaking him to wake him up. Didn't work... then Kakashi punched him out of annoyance. Still didn't work. "WAKE UP NARUTO!" no response **"WILL YOU WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE CHIBI FOX!"** Yeah Kakashi is just plain annoyed and impatient recently...must be his time of the month... "Alright my turn," Said Kyu-chan "Naruto-kun look...FREE ALL YOU CAN EAT RAMEN!" The result was Instant Naruto shot up looking around and running faster than the yellow flash looking for his favorite dish... Unfortunately for Kakashi he was in the way of Naruto and was tackled into the floor... "WHERE IS THE RAMEN?" simple-minded isn't he? "Naruto-kun..." Naruto's attention shifted to the redhead "what Kyu-chan?" "There is no ramen."

Naruto looked as though someone had told him he had willingly slept with Michael Jackson at a Christmas party...the look was priceless...

"Kakashi-nii-san she's kidding right I mean there has to be ramen?" Kakashi just did the one eye smile he is known for "Nope, no ramen here." Naruto once again put on the shocked look. "Its alright Naruto-kun I have something better than ramen..." "Kyu-chan your lying nothing is better than Ramen..." but before Kyuubi could keep drawing him in Kakashi cut in "Naruto, Ever want a girlfriend?" Naruto just scrunched up his face before saying "NO WAY girls are gross!" yep definitely still a little kid..."well Naruto if you become Kyu-chans boyfriend she will give you cool ninja powers..." Naruto's face lit up just like a Christmas tree "Really?" "Really" Now a chibi version of Naruto was jumping around "I'm going to be a super Hero!" Kakashi just turned to Kyuubi "how the hell does he keep changing his form in here?" Her simple answer was "His mind, He's god." Surprisingly enough Kakashi Just shrugged "I think my job is finished, And I am too confused if it isn't... so how do I get out of here?" Instead of answering Kyu-chan just said "This Is gonna hurt!" Kyu-chan then screamed

_**"ANTI PERVERT TECHNIQUE: KONOCHI BITCH SLAP OF RAGE!"**_

There is only one way to describe that... Owww... When Kakashi woke up he was back in the real world... but with a little gift he still had a red handprint over his face from where Kyu-chan bitch slapped him...One of the first things he noticed was how It was dark out. the second thing he noticed was that Tsunade and Jiraiya Were asleep holding each other. "I gotta remember that for later..." he muttered... then he looked at Naruto was now holding his own..."TAIL!" Kakashi's startled yell caused three things to happen. First was Tsunade waking up to find Jiraiya using her chest as a pillow, second was Jiraiya waking up just in time to find Tsunade punching him threw the wall and probably across town... oh well she knew from experience that he's lived threw worse...

"Oh, Kakashi your back! What the hell happened?" "Tsunade sit down And I will explain everything..." And so began an annoying flashback and a thoroughly embarrassed Kakashi.

* * *

25 Minutes later

* * *

"Wow, So Kohona was Nearly destroyed just because a demoness had a mood swing?" "Yes Jiraiya" "and now we have a demoness daughter in law?" asked Tsunade "Isn't that with every marriage?" "Shut up Jiraiya or you wont have the 'parts' To enjoy the bathhouses!" Kakashi flinched before responding. "The Deal was that as long as Naruto is Kyuubi's mate he gets her powers and techniques so, lets hope they don't have a lovers spat..." "Alright then lets make a summoning seal on his arm so the deal is complete..." It was Kind of obvious that Tsunade wasn't happy about the fox having an interest in her son...but its not like she could do anything. Once again as though God himself didn't think that the Sennin and copy ninja have had enough, as soon as they turned around only to find their son/brother In the arms of a redhead That Kakashi was all too intimidated by. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NARUTO?" Tsunade screeched "Jeez Grandma be quiet before you wake him..." the redhead replied still holding Naruto "Alright Fine," said Tsunade trying to reign in her temper "who are you, how did you get here, and what makes you think that you can hold Naruto like that?" The redhead shrugged and sighed before saying, "To answer in order I'm the Kyuubi No Yoko, strongest of the biju nine, ruler of the nine levels of hell, but you can call me Kyu-Chan. As to how I got here I created my own summoning seal that lets me out whenever I want. Since you old people were taking too long, and I think I can hold Naruto anyway I want because I am his Future Wife." They couldn't say anything but the three listing to Kyuubi sure as hell was thinking a lot. "I must resist parental urge to Kill her" Yep that's Tsunade. "GODS OF PERVERSION I THANK YOU, I HAVE FOUND THE NEW COVER GIRL OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" yeah I think you can guess that one...stupid Ero-sannin. "Well at least she hasn't hit me yet..." thought Kakashi.

And despite the fact that I said they were all speechless Jiraiya was the first to open his mouth and quick to regret it "Umm...excuse me Kyu-chan I was wondering if you would mind doing some modeling work for me?" Now Kyuubi wasn't stupid but it didn't mean she didn't know a pervert when she heard him..."What type of modeling?" she asked in a sweet tone with an underline of venom "For my newest issue of Icha Icha Paradise of course!" "NOT A CHANCE IN HELL! I WOULD ONLY POSE IN THAT WAY FOR NARUTO-KUN!" and for the second time that day Kyu-chan reeled back her arm and...

_**"ANTI PERVERT SUPREAME TECHNIQUE: A THOUSAND YEARS KONOCHI BITCH SLAP OF RAGE!"**_

If you thought the last one was bad. This version is hell as soon as the first of a thousand bitch slaps hit him he started to ricochet all over Kohona, and it didn't help much that Kyu-chan followed all the way continuously bitch slapping him every time he slowed down...  
Jiraiya was found the next morning in front of the Kohona hospital with almost every bone broken and red hand prints all over his Face. Plus to make things worse he was stuck in the hospital for about three months...

* * *

Next chapter there will be another time skip and Naruto meets a new friend and gets his first crush and Naruto gets a new Jutsu..._ the sukoshi kyuchiose no jutsu_

Also if you can guess who I'm going to put in as Naruto's first crush you can pick out a new gag scene for the story

**Please read and review...**

And as for the votes... there will be only 4 girls in the Harem

Kyuubi 7  
Ino 3  
Sakura 3  
Temari 6  
Oc 2  
everyone else 2

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Emo avengers and Fangirls ow

**Title: **A cursed Fox

**Disclaimer:** You recognize I don't own ... the only thing I own is my plot, my ego, my dog, and my pen.  
IRS MAN: I'm sorry but for tax purposes we are taking your pen and shaving half of your dog  
Author: WHAT? GOD WHY ME?  
GOD: Blame karma...  
Karma: Blame Fate  
FATE: I just don't like you...  
Author: (Uses Gaze of Death) Go to hell!

Next day...

**Author:** Have you ever had one of those days where you try to do something nice and everyone bites your head off? Happens to me constantly...  
Editor: Today's just not your day is it?  
Author: I sentence you to the curse... _of eternal virginity!_  
Editor: you can't do that!  
Author: yes I can, in here** I... am... God!  
**Editor: NO YOU'RE NOT!  
Author: **HERITIC!** (Flash fry's Editor) Great now I need a new editor...Now on with the story!

**Summery:** _Naruto starts the ninja academy and meets a group of demons worse than anyone thought possible...the dreaded fangirls... _

**Chapter 5: Emo Avengers and annoying fangirls**

_For story purposes the story line got a four-year increase to the week Naruto joined the academy..._

"DAMNIT NARUTO!" Once again like in every other chapter before now Kakashi was pissed. Even though He had the Mind of a 16-year-old in the body of a 6-year-old it didn't stop Naruto from pulling pranks on his brother Kakashi... Ahh good times, good times...Anyway this latest prank involved Naruto switching the covers of Kakashi's Icha Icha paradise with a gay porno... It didn't help that Kakashi didn't notice until five minutes after he started "reading"... God it's a good thing Naruto got a five-minute head start. It just didn't help after Kakashi had summoned his nin-dogs to track him down. And so were left off with Naruto running down the main street of Kohona with Kakashi and his nin-dogs following close behind...

"Come on, almost there..." and just as Naruto hit a clearing, he turned and put his hands in a all to familiar seal... "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto Yelled. "Nice try Naruto It wont work..." Kakashi formed the same seal and… "Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Kakashi style)" And of course a huge number of clones surrounded Naruto's clones "what are you going to do Now Naruto-_chan_" Kakashi taunted "At first I was going to go easy on you now your going to pay!" "Yeah right what are you goi-" but Kakashi was cut off by Multiple cries of "Kyu-chan Haremu No jutsu!" The results were devastating every one of Naruto's clones turned into a seductive, flushed, and_ naked _version of Kyu-chan. Each copy took a seductive pose and practically moaned _"What were you going to do to me Kakashi-sama?"_ And if you thought the nosebleed in chapter three was bad. This one made it look like a drop of water. As every clone of Kakashi seemed to convert every drop of fluid in their body to blood then shot it out their nose before exploding in a puff of smoke. Other males who were watching the chase had to be taken to the hospital for blood loss. Hell even a few women passed out from blood loss And while the clones and old men were busy getting killed by perversion the real Kakashi was running to the hospital still loosing blood with the image of the jutsu burned into his eyes. (It was a big mistake for him to pull out the sharingan...)

Later that day... Around 11:00 at night

"Naruto your grounded!" yelled both Tsunade and Jiraiya "WHAT?" "Your grounded because you managed to pants all the villagers, paint the Hokage monument, and less not forget

"You know your not allowed to use any perverted jutsu, especially those that look like me!" screamed Kyu-chan. "don't worry Ill take him to his room" said Jiraiya. After all A super pervert father has to look at his prankster/pervert son... In truth after Dear old dad congratulated him on his defeat of Kakashi for the 50th time Naruto was already half asleep Its too bad Naruto Didn't hear his father remind him that he had his first day of the academy tomorrow... oh well.

"SHIT! WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME I HAVE ONLYAN HOUR TO GET TO CLASS!" The morning for naruto was a blur as he ran around the house did the usual mornig things then grabing his gear and usual outfit. His usual outfit looks like kakashi's except he wears two kunai and shuiken holders on each leg with blood red training weights. On his arms he had two scroll holders plus a knife hidden on his waist, and since he still didn't have aKohona headband he was wearing a orange bandana which had a fox on it. Insteadof having a vest like kakashi naruto wore a short sleeve trench coat likeThe ANBU interagatorIkibi.which like every other piece of clothingNaruto owned was loaded with weights. In all he had to be wearing at least five hundred pounds it didnt help now that he was late.  
"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT ONLY TEN MINUTES TO GET TO CLASS!"

As you can guess Naruto was very late. I don't think it mattered considering he used Shunshin no jutsu (Body flicker technique) the only problem was he never mastered the jutsu and went to the other side of town which was 30 minutes from the academy. So instead of using jutsu he decided to do some thing worse his element surfing technique... Naruto jumped to the top of the nearest building, focused chakra to his feet and took a running jump shot off the edge of the building **"Isonami: Fuuton!"**(Surfing: air release) And there was a number off startled gasps as the Kyuubi container was seen shooting threw the air looking like he was using roller blades. In less than three minutes he was at the academy... the only problem was he never learned how to stop when using the technique so... he did the next best thing...

He went threw the open window

Now to say the class was impressed was one thing ...to say that all of the girls had hearts in their eyes and were considering starting fan clubs was another... But when I say both the teacher Iruka and Sasuke Uchiha were pissed I tell you no lie... "UZAMAKI DETENTION!" Iruka Screamed. Naruto just shrugged and asked in a calm but venomous voice. "What for?" with those two words every guy Sasuke included felt like their worlds were about to fall apart... It didn't help after Naruto put a hand behind his back in a seal and muttered _"Kin Nikuyoku no jutsu" _It was at that point that every girl in the _whole building_ felt a need to go to one area the exact spot Uzumaki Naruto was standing...

IT was absolute chaos...

It started as a slow rumble then it turned into a dull roar as at least a hundred girls from 6-13 shot straight at Naruto all attempting to grab him. "Oh shit! I put to much chakra in it!" And for the first half of the day the teachers tried to get control as A total of seven fan clubs opened all hero worshiping Naruto... (Sasuke lost most of his fangirls that day) and if fan clubs weren't bad enough there was also the fan girls themselves or the Fanboys ...(AHHHHHH!)

Despite the traumatizing assaults from the fanboys ("Thank you kage bunshin!") and the make out sessions with his fangirls the second half of the school day went pretty well. Except for Iruka kept trying to stump Naruto with questions no Chunin would know... Lets just say it didn't end well after the first failed atempts "Naruto, what type of elemental technique was the Forth Hokage's signature technique?" Naruto just gave him a look that said I'm-Going-to-be-a-smart-ass-now "lets see Do you mean the Rasengan or the Hiraishin?" Naruto faked like he was using serious thought. "Hmm it can be either because both are not elemental techniques. They're both Ninpou-ninja arts! Jeez Iruka-_sensei_ your supposed to be teaching us but you didn't know that?" the class burst into laughter. "No you smart ass the Rasengan is a Fuuton technique!" Now Naruto was annoyed "wanna bet?" "Fine you're on detentions till the rest of the year if you cant " Iruka's words were brutally shoved down his mouth as he watched Naruto do the impossible and formed a one-handed Rasengan perfectly. "You feel any wind Iruka-Sensei? I thought I felt a bunch of hot air coming from You..." Naruto's tone was as cold as Ice. The entire class was in awe while a few like Sasuke and Kiba were absolutely jealous and furious... The fangirls were now waving signs saying GO NARUTO-KUN in bold red paint.  
"B-but h-how could you..." Iruka stuttered while falling on his ass "A demon brat like you shouldn't have learned such a technique..." **"I, "**Naruto started "learned from Some of the only decent people in this town..." If possible Naruto's tone of voice were colder with more malice and hatred than anyone could think possible, but even with all the anger you could still feel enough sorrow in it to pluck each heartstring. Most of the people in the room without even knowing his past. It didn't help when he let out enough killing intent to make most Jounin piss themselves. It got a lot worse as anyone looking closely enough would see a thin mist a red chakra poring out of him...

"NARUTO FOCUS!" at the voice everyone turned to the still open window only to find Kakashi Looking at Naruto with a look of concern. "Its alright nii-san Iruka sensei just pushed me a bit too far is all." Naruto's voice had gone back to its bright and cheer filled version which meant he was hiding the pain. "Are you sure?" "Its alright Its just I was hopeing the teacher wouldn't be another one of them..." if anything Naruto's eyes looked like someone who had lost all hope of life. "Naruto I...are you sure you can handle 'it' I mean ...if you want I'm sure they will let you leave..."Kakashi sounded if he was treading threw an emotional minefield "I'm sure." Naruto then turned to his classmates. "Let's just finish this school day and forget this ever happened shall we? I'm getting bored anyway."

As Naruto was walking back to his seat he was tripped by none other than the Emo-Uchiha. "What the hell is your problem Teme!" "My problem is the but ugly show off right in front of me!" "If I'm ugly your Emo!" "I'm not EMO!" "EMO-Teme!" Like I said before Naruto might have the mind of a sixteen-year old but he sure as hell didn't act it... "All Right take it to the sparing ring outside!" Iruka cut in.

The Entire class was out side in less than three seconds. And the fight hardly lasted any longer...  
"Alright Teme lets see what you got..." Already pissed Sasuke charged Naruto and pulled out a Kunai... The teachers didn't do a thing. Naruto however ducked under the Kunai and pantsed Sasuke in front of the entire class no less. "That my friends is why you don't ever charge in anger, **or** wear teletubbies Underwear at the age of six..." Humiliated and red face Sasuke did three handseals before calling out "**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!**" a huge ball of fire shot out of Sasuke's mouth and shot straight at Naruto.

Who was hit and burst into flames...

"So much far the blond Baka..." as the fire cleared all that was left was ashes. Everyone watching thought Naruto was reduced to ashes but Iruka thought _"Wait that's not possible, there would at least be something left bones, burnt cloth but there is nothing? What the..." _Everyone was startled when they heard somebody whistle from a nearby tree Naruto was sitting back reading manga munching on Pocky. "Huh? Emo-teme actually beat my Kage Bunshin?" Everyone was shocked again all of them were thinking, _"He's just six years old and he's how strong!" _Naruto dropped down still reading his manga "Maybe this fight can hold my interest after all..." Naruto strolled over to the arena and barely glanced at Sasuke "should we start again?" And history repeated itself as the Emo Uchiha charged again but this time he landed a hit right in Naruto's gut. Naruto fell over and was FLAT On the ground but something about him was different..."What the hell it's a cardboard cut out?" This time Naruto was standing right behind Sasuke "Here's two new jutsu for you my cardboard-cut-out jutsu and now For the Trump Card... THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" With those words Naruto ducked down pantsing Sasuke again picked up a stick and shoved it where the light don't shine... (Author: OWW!)  
Sasuke shot forward getting a face full of dirt, with the stick literally stuck up his ass. While the class was laughing Naruto launched the finishing blow "Now you have a reason to act like you have something up your ass!" Ahh...life was good...

Back at Naruto's home

"Did you have a nice first day at school Naruto?" Naruto just gave his favorite fox grin "Yeah I got to impress my classmates I won my first practice spar and Taught a Kid A new trick..." The last bit worried Tsunade "Oh really what did you teach?" Naruto's grin turned evil "I taught the Uchiha brat how to say hi to his new and obviously only friend... The dirt..." _"It can't get any worse..." _Tsunade thought and boy was she wrong... "To be honest mom I think if me and him keep sparing he will keep 'running' into his new friend more often..." It just got worse.

Author: ah another chapter done...  
editor: You would have been done sooner if you weren't watching mythbusters  
Author: I'm going to send a request to mythbusters to see if a guy like you could lose his virginity.  
Naruto: That's not a myth that's more like an urban legend  
editor: Go to hell!

Author: next chapter there is another Time skip so vote for teams and pairing

Remember three more for the harem  
Votes so far  
Ino 4  
Sakura 3  
Temari 8  
Tenten 7  
Oc 4

REVIEW PLEASE!

Kyuubi: REVIEW OR I WILL HARVEST YOUR SOUL WITH A DULL BUTTER KNIFE!  
Naruto: Down Kyuubi!


	6. snake, pig, flower, and fox!

**Title: **A cursed Fox

**Disclaimer:** I think by now I have made it perfectly clear that I don't own Naruto most of the jutsu or anything else for that matter

**Summery:** _It's the End of the academy and it marks the beginning of Naruto's dating streak...I mean... ninja career..._

**Chapter 5:** The Snake woman, mind walker, and_ cherry blossom?

* * *

_

_For story purposes the story line got a Six-year increase to the week of academy graduation

* * *

_

"DAMNIT NARUTO!" Yelled Kakashi "I KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Didn't the last chapter start of this way? It was the week of graduation but still Naruto insisted on pulling pranks... it didn't really matter he was still 3rd best in his class... But right now he was too busy laughing his ass of at his brother Kakashi, who has an image seal on him that made him look like Naruto... It didn't help much that Naruto threw him into one of his fan clubs... the male branch... "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING THE LAST OF MY RAMEN!" Word to the not so wise don't touch Naruto's ramen or risk gay fan clubs. Literally. That being said Naruto did what he did best went to the ninja academy and just to piss off the emo-teme. Somehow a contest started between them to see who had the better group of fangirls Sasuke was crushed on all counts. Naruto's fan following had better numbers and better members. Sasuke was currently having to fight the fact that 70 Percent of his fans were gay or pedophiles, including the snake fag Orochimaru who was both.

* * *

I will just take a quick moment to say "I KNEW IT THE SNAKE FREAK WAS GAY! Anyone that obsessed with getting the emo-teme's body in _any_ way has to be gay!" **

* * *

**

(Hem, hem) now that that is over with back to the story. It was the day of the Kohona ninja academy graduation exam ... and as usual Naruto was late "Damn, Kakashi-nii-san must be rubbing off on me..." Naruto paused performed a hand seal and "Shunshin no jutsu!" teleported into the girls bathroom of the academy. "Dammit, Am I ever going to master that f#$King Jutsu?" He yelled as he dodged shoes, kunai and the occasional Fangirl with chains... with the last one Naruto could only think _"Kinky"_ and gave the fox grin just before walking into the classroom and his most obsessive Fangirl...

"_Sakura Haruno...wait a minute..."_ Then Naruto could only think _"oh...shit...please god no..."_ It was then up in heaven god looked down at Naruto and started laughing... Poor, poor, Naruto... "Naruto-kun!" her voice sounded like the music of a thousand violins... being scraped across a chalkboard... Naruto's voice was filled with false cheer _"Sakura-chan," _He said in the same hormone active tone that Kyu-chan used on Kakashi _"I Missed you... So badly..." _with just the way those words were said, Sakura Felt chills run up and down her spine. Naruto was surprised she didn't pass out _"Well how about this..."_He did the most unexpected thing possible, he winked at her...and she screamed and passed out all because of perverted Fangirl fancies. "Too easy..." Naruto whipped up another Kage Bunshin who carried her back to her seat... after that the Kage Bunshin committed suicide (samurai style) to give his existence some honor... After the shadow clones honorable puff into smoke Iruka walked in. "Alright settle down class when I call your name head into the next classroom for your tests to become genin." The test went the same as before except when Naruto's name was called it wasn't Iruka who called it was the third. "Grandpa!" yeah for some strange reason Naruto had adopted the third as his replacement grandfather. "Naruto I will be testing you on _all _of your ninjutsu outside." (Naruto's classmates ran to the window to watch the upcoming show) Now it wasn't as if he was scared of the test itself ... Naruto was scared of his grandfather and what the test He made involved...

"First off," started Sarutobi (I finally remembered his name!) "I will test you on your evasion skills." The third pulled out a single shuriken. "What are you going to do with that?" Sarutobi's response was to throw the shuriken, form the seal of the tiger with one hand, Yelled "KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!" and watched as one shuriken became thousands and watched as Naruto dodged every one of them cursing and swearing the entire time. By now Naruto's classmates were watching Naruto's test from the classroom most were making bets and cheering on Naruto. After two minutes of dodging the third gave an evil grin and asked, "Ready for more?" Naruto being Naruto "BRING IT ON OLD MAN!"  
He wasn't ready and you will see why...  
"Naruto for your next challenge you must summon Kyuubi in her human form." "But why?" Sarutobi gave a grin that promised hell... "You want to pass or not?" As quick as he could Naruto pulled up his left sleeve, revealing a seal with the kanji for fox on his arm, then he bit his thumb and wiped the blood and called out "Kuchiyose: Kyu-chan!" and in and instant Naruto's trouble causing future wife was there, this time In jean shorts and a red wife beater that said I LOVE NARUTO-KUN in bold. (Naruto-Kun shirts are sold by Naruto fangirls everywhere) "Hiya grandpa! Where's Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi just laughed "your standing on him..." and she was...and he wasn't breathing..."NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed. Today just wasn't the fox boy's day. After a few minutes of apology and Naruto getting air into his lungs, Sarutobi walked over and whispered something in Kyu-Chan's Ear. The fox grin on her face was not a good sign. "Naruto, your next test is the one of self control... Kyu-chan if you please..." Kyu-chan stood up and put her hands in a familiar seal  
"Kinnikuyoku no Jutsu!" (Forbidden lust technique)  
Naruto knew what the jutsu did and what the test was. For the test he had to hold back his anger and control his emotions. It wasn't going to be easy as almost every Boy and man in Kohona between the ages of 12- 40 showed up and started to flirt with _His_ Kyu-chan... Sarutobi was standing with a _female_ Anbu squad incase things got messy... Naruto only had to last Five minutes...  
**  
four minutes left... **The guys were still flirting with Kyu-chan….  
_"I will hold my temper, I will hold my temper, I will hold my temper, I will hold my temper..."  
_**  
Three minutes left... **A few of the guys just asked her out…  
I will hold my temper, I will hold my temper,_ I will not hurt them, I will not hurt them..."  
_**  
Two minutes left... **One soon to be dead idiot put his arm around Kyu-chan….  
_" I will not kill them, I will not kill them, I will not kill them, I will not kill them..."  
__  
_**ONE MINUTE LEFT... **Another Idiot tested his daring… and kissed HIS Kyu-chan  
**_"They will not escape once this test ends..."_** (I say... Oh shit...)

I don't think I have to say it but all hell broke loose when Sarutobi said "Congratulations Naruto you made it!" as the last word was out of Sarutobi's mouth Naruto shot off like a bullet. Drop kicking the guy who kissed Kyuubi, he nearly killed him instead he just broke his back in three places, and then Naruto did a spinning kick with his other leg knocking seven of the soon-to-be-dead fools to the ground. Then Naruto's hands formed into a seal while his eyes burned with fire only seen in Hell and called out…

"YONSEN SHUNSHIN KAGAI!" (4000 hit body flicker assault)

All anyone saw was a streak of yellow, red, and black shoot between each of the guys and with one hit sent them flying into the air, It didn't matter that most of them were ninja. And the worse was yet to come... Naruto put his hands together "Kage Bunshin No jutsu!" a single clone shot under each one of the rapidly falling targets and in unison jumped up and punched their targets sending them flying back into the air "SHI-" Each clone grabbed the target's legs and launched them higher "NI-" the Naruto's used a boost of chakra to shoot higher And then shot like a rocket in unison into each person's gut "Gami" and like a stone everyone of them shot to the ground Creating a crater at least three feet deep...then The Naruto's jumped up and did a heel kick into every guy's face..."RENDEN!" (Shinigami rendan- death god combo)  
The end result... the academy training ground was completely totaled, covered with blood, with huge holes in the ground, and lets not forget the few hundred or so men that now needed extensive medical treatment. Naruto looked around and saw the destruction he caused...

"Oops? my bad!"

Kyuubi was on the verge of laughing "Looks like someone's a little jealous." "I AM NOT JEALIOUS!" Everyone who watched Naruto's 'little' rage induced ass kicking had different thoughts. The guys were making mental notes not to _EVER_ piss Naruto off or flirt with his girlfriends. While the girls including the ANBU who were supposed to hold him back were all thinking _"Why can I find a guy that would do that for me?"_

It was after that that a good chunk of Kohona's female Ninja joined his fanclub... Hell he was all ready one of the most wanted guys in Kohona... to bad many would not get a chance...  
As soon as the third snapped back to reality he said "Okay you pass..." Naruto thought something was off. "Wait, what about ninjutsu?" "You honestly think I need to test you on ninjutsu after this?" Naruto stood there looking Sheepish "yeah...I guess...heh, heh, heh..." Sarutobi Just sighed and tossed Naruto a silver forehead protector with the leaf symbol traced in gold "because of this I need sake, lots and lots of sake... just make sure you get her tomorrow for the teams alright Naruto?" Said Fox boy was now running off to his House with his favorite and only Kyu-chan to celebrate.

* * *

That night…

* * *

"SENPAI!" someone yelled. Yeah, it is a party. "SAKE IS ON ME!" Jiraiya Yelled. Yeah, Jiraiya had the smart Idea of throwing Naruto a drinking party for graduating from the academy. They had everything drinks, food, hell Jiraiya rented out the Best Bar for ninja's in Kohona 'the Kage Kunai' the only thing that wasn't at the party was the male branch of Naruto's fanclub chain (Naruto made sure of that) and strippers. (Tsunade made _absolutely_ sure of that…) However due to a number of complaints most of Naruto's still growing fanclub (a branch opened in sand, mist, and sound) the fangirls got invited. Even with his god-like stamina he could only keep dancing for so long…. After the 153rd dance he was almost completely out of energy and Chakra. Until Jiraiya had the smart Idea of giving Naruto a soldier pill. He was pissed but had the energy for round two… He was so screwed, he had had only five drinks of sake so far but after this party he would need a whole lot more…..

* * *

The Next morning….

* * *

Naruto woke up with an skull-splitting headache….. "God now I know what A hangover feels like…" Naruto trailed off. the only part of his body that was aching was his head. For some strange reason his bed seamed more comfortable…It didn't matter to him that his pillow seemed to be warm and moving? Since he was comfortable he just laid there stretching…. until he felt something soft and round…. With his eyes still closed He squeezed the round thing only to hear a soft moan. (anyone want to take a guess what it is?) His eyes shot open what the he looked down his head had been laying on his Kyu-Chan's stomach he felt relieved about that until he looked around… there were three others in the room besides him and Kyu-chan. If possible Naruto's eyes shot to the size of dinner plates. As quick as he could he looked at the state of his clothes everyone in the room was at least wearing undergarments and the seal keeping his boxers was still on. (After a near successful attempt by fanboys to have their way with the fox boy, Naruto put a security seal on his boxers.) The girl next to Kyuubi had brown hair curled up into two buns…. And Naruto couldn't help but notice the lavender colored panties and bra… Next was a girl who he recognized from his academy class… "_She Is a Fangirl and Sakura's best friend…. What's her name Ina? Rita?" _The hangover wasn't helping Naruto think _"INO! I slept with Ino, Some brown haired girl, and…" _Naruto eyes tailed down to the girl at his feet. she had pink hair and red underwear…. _"N-no I-it c-can't be…." _Naruto mind was in the worst state of turmoil 

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

His earth-shattering cry of absolute terror was heard all around Kohona waking everyone including the three girls in his bedroom. "What's wrong Naru-kun?" they asked in unison "Is this a dream?" Naruto asked "Does this feel like a dream to you ?" Kyu-chan asked, sliding beside her future mate and forcing him into a full-blown tongue war…. After five minutes they split apart both gasping for air. "Nightmare gone, now I'm in heaven…" Naruto said and fell back on his bed completely relaxed. Then He felt someone lay on his chest. Looking down he found himself looking into Sakura's emerald eyes. The stress was back full force as the brown haired girl and Ino lay next to him both pressing certain curves against him. "Okay I'm going to be completely honest with you three," he started "I have no Idea what happened last night…" Kyu-chan just giggled and said "Its okay Naruto-kun, I'll jog your memory." Kyu-chan formed a hand seal charged a bit of chakra and pressed her fingers to Naruto's forehead… He got back all of his memories now he wanted them gone… he could remember it all... At the party he had danced with them last, thenTentenand ino got the idea to go back to his place where they went pretty far but stopped short of going all the way… "Okay, now I remember everything and to be honest I had a lot of fun…" he realized how big of a mistake it was to say that when Sakura said "I guess that makes us your girlfriends now doesn't it?" Naruto was stunned for a few seconds before He did the only thing he could think of….  
He fainted….

When Naruto woke up he had an hour to get to the team results…. Again He was a blur running around Kohona. Things only got worse when he got to the academy. Waiting for him there was two of his 'girlfriends' there wasn't any way things could get worse, right? "Team 11: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino you Jounin instructor will be Mitarashi Anko." Iruka called out. Naruto sat in his seat stunned for one ten seconds before…

"**WHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" **

He was in deep shit now…he had heard of her… the special Jounin who had the really bad habit and a reputationof being…'wild'.

It just got a whole lot worse. Considering she was standing no less than three feet away licking her lips and looking at Naruto like he was her next meal… He was so screwed. "GOD WHY ME!"

Now if Naruto had looked out the window he would have seen a cloud in the shape of a hand giving the finger.

Meanwhile Anko was addressing her new team "tomorrow the team meets for there first mission outside the Hokage's tower…" her voice was signaling the doom that was coming "But tonight were going to the best restaurant we can find and Naruto-Kun has agreed to pay!"

Things are going to get a lot worse before they get any better for Naruto…

* * *

Author:Another chapter down... and FYI the polls for the harem arn't closed just remember one rule of the ninja..."Look underneath the underneath..."  
Editor: the story still sucks  
Author: Begone virgin!  
editor: Damnit you can't virgin curse people!  
Author:** I...AM...GOD!**  
God: No your not!  
Author: HERITIC! (feeds god to kyuubi)  
Editor:O-O **y-you are insane!**  
Author: Proud of it!

REVIEW! VOTE FOR PAIRING! Or I will feed you to kyuubi!


	7. New teams evil teachers

**Title: **A cursed Fox

**Disclaimer:** I think by now I have made it perfectly clear that I don't own Naruto most of the jutsu or anything else for that matter

**Summery:** the first assignment for team 11 is to capture the traitor who stole the forbidden scroll of seals…. Unfortunately Naruto borrows the scroll for a day or two….

* * *

**Chapter 7:** The new team and new jutsu!

* * *

It was an unusual morning for Naruto. The birds were singing, a few clouds in the sky but nothing big, He woke up at ease and comfortable then like everyone else, took a shower. Got dressed and then jinxed himself "Wow this morning is peaceful…." He commented while preparing breakfast . That's when the Naruto fanclub made its weekly attack… Naruto saw the first of the signs a few girlish giggles, then the light sounds of footsteps all around the house. Now Naruto was sweating buckets he was surrounded and he knew it… And there it was a fangirl's high-pitched scream that was a fearsome to Naruto as a demon's war cry …. **"LET'S GET HIM GIRLS!" **

But before one Fangirl could get to him it happened in a flash… For shaded blurs shot into Naruto's house faster than he himself could move and proceeded to beat the shit out of every Fangirl before throwing them out of Naruto's house. But as Naruto was about to thank his saviors every nerve in his body told him that he should run like f-ing hell was after him

Naruto wasted no time running for his bedroom window but it seemed fate was against him again as he was tied up with…. "Snakes? Who the hell…" Naruto's voice gave out as he realized who caught him….

"Hello, Naruto-kun…." Anko's was a smooth as silk, sharp as a snake's fang, but as seductive as a siren. Naruto was in his own personal hormone based hell when he saw who was with her Tenten, Sakura, Kyu-chan and Ino and all wearing a outfit that suited them and gave new meaning to the word seductive….

It was obvious Naruto and his new team would be late for mission assignment….

* * *

**3 hours later…

* * *

**

"Where have you been?" if there was one thing the third Hokage hated it was being late. "Umm…." Was Anko's brilliant response Ino and Sakura could only mutter to themselves and blush. The other ninja's in the room were snickering at the team, they had zero respect for the team. "Sorry, my bad…. I was a little wild this morning" Naruto's teammates were staring at him in shock, thinking _"Is he going to say what we did this morning?" _Sarutobi gave a curious look at the panicking girls, who if possible blushed harder, before turning to Naruto "What do you mean 'wild', Naruto? " Naruto glanced at his girls and gave a wink before saying "Simple, I had ramen for breakfast, you know how I can get sometimes…" The girls let out a sigh of relief which only caused the third to look at them… "Did anything else happen this morning that I should know?" "Not that I know of, I just got a little lucky this morning…." At this point all three girls, Anko included, could have passed for tomatoes. "lucky huh," the third knowingly smiled before throwing Naruto a mission scroll with the letter B on it. "I think your luck is going to last Naruto…"

"Hai, Hokage-_sama" _Naruto said in a tone that clearly said thanks-but-don't-be-a-smart-ass.

Five minutes later outside the Hokage tower 

"Did you have to say that Naruto?" once again the pink haired girl was showing her skill with her mouth. "Hey I didn't lie but at least I didn't tell the whole truth either…" was Naruto's reply after all who could argue with an excuse like that…. "all right," Anko said cutting in "mission now, flirt later." "Yeah, " Ino said putting her two cents in "what's the scroll say?" "Calm down calm down save you _excitement_ for later…" Naruto said while unrolling the scroll, leaving Ino and Sakura to daydream "Our orders are to join up with team 10 and find and capture a renegade who stole a scroll from the Hokage's office…." "Who's the renegade?" Ino asked "Mizuki-sensei…" Naruto answered It was common knowledge among everyone in Naruto's academy class that Naruto and Mizuki was like fire and oil. Naruto was the fire and Mizuki the oil…. It was always a problem.

* * *

Flashback no jutsu!

* * *

Naruto was just 10 years old and outside with his class at the academy practicing using kunai. It was Mizuki's first time teaching the demon brat… and he wasn't exactly being fair… First off Naruto's target was 30 feet away everyone else target was only 10. Everyone else had to make 3 out of 10 targets to pass Naruto needed 20 out of 20 all had to be bull's eyes. You can imagine Mizuki's surprise when Naruto actually did it, his last shot actually stabbed into the second last kunai.. "So sorry demon–shit YOU FAIL!" not a smart idea.. "What! Mizuki-Sensei I hit every Target just like you said!" Naruto yelled "No the last one didn't hit the target it was stuck in another kunai!" "I bet you couldn't do half as well as I just did!" "What was That?" by now the class was watching argument and most were getting ready to cheer on Naruto if it got to a fight. "I SAID THAT A USELESS GOOD FOR NOTHING TEACHER LIKE YOU COULDN"T DO HALF AS WELL AS I JUST DID!" "That's it lets take this to the training ring, then ill teach you some respect for your superiors!" "what superior I will probably beat the hell out of you!" This time Mizuki didn't hold back he formed a hand seal before calling out "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) As the fireball shot toward Naruto he formed a hand seal before turning into a wood log. "What a substitution? Is this all your good at demon brat? Running away?" When Naruto didn't reveal himself Mizuki tried another taunt "I bet your parents were cowards too They ran away from you instead of doing what's right and just killing off their demon-shit son!"

Now Mizuki hit a sore point by insulting not just Naruto but his parents….

Shit has hit the fan now…..

**"MIZUKI!" **Everyone in Kohona felt the burst of killer intent and dark power coming from the Kohona academy… It shattered windows knocked some people over and knocked some people out hell it made most think the Kyuubi was back and better than ever…. As soon as the demonic wave hit the Hokage tower the windows blew out as the third called out commands "GET KAKASHI, JIRAIYA, AND TSUNADE TO THE ACDEMY NOW!"

The scene at the Academy was like hell on earth. The killing intent and power flowing from Naruto had already knocked out all of the students and a few weaker teachers. Mizuki however wasn't so lucky he was still standing and had to face down Naruto who instead of his single golden yellow tail (thought I forgot about the tail didn't you?) had five blood red tails flowing behind him each giving off an aura of death and power. Mizuki stumbled back reaching for any weapon he could get while Saying "OH SHIT!" before Naruto charged claws drawn and fangs bared, hell he even had a outline of a fox made from chakra… To put it simply Mizuki was fucked… Mizuki tried to use the few shuriken he had but they just bounced off Naruto's chakra shield. Naruto doubled his speed and grabbed Mizuki by the throat… **"Time to be punished for your crimes…" **

Inside her cage Kyuubi was trying to get loose but Naruto had drained too much of her power. "DON'T DO IT DON'T KILL HIM!" the fox mistress screamed, but to know use. The boy she was trying to plead to was lost inside a beast of her own creation… As long as her power was flowing threw Naruto's Body he couldn't be stopped or controlled. In the real world Mizuki was praying to whatever gods were listening that Naruto didn't kill him… He realized no one was listening when he saw the sixth and seventh tails come out…

With one swift toss from Naruto, Mizuki was sent flying threw the air and into the wall of the school and threw it coming to rest in the boys locker room. While walking up to Mizuki the eighth tail decided to show and fortunately for Mizuki the Anbu teams, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and The Third showed up. "NARUTO!" called Tsunade. When Naruto didn't even bother to turn his head they knew he was far-gone… Even in his greatest rage filled days he still at least turned his head when Tsunade called to him.

The evil Naruto just grinned and started his walk toward Mizuki, Until Jiraiya shot infront of him and slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach calling out "GOGYO FUIN!" (Five elements Seal) The recoil from the loss of power knocked Naruto out. In an instant Kyuubi summoned herself out of Naruto's body and holding him in her arms. Mizuki was beside Himself with relief that is until he saw the third and Jiraiya and Tsunade talking to one of the students who watched the fight. After five minutes the third saved him from his torture only to be told his status as a ninja was going to be revoked, and he was to be a practice dummy for the rookies in the Kohona interrogation squad for one year… They were known to have lethal accidents and Ikibi was known to be friends with the fox boy…. It was then that He got the only relief he would get for a year. Kyuubi bitch slapped him in the face knocking him out for his first week of punishment…

* * *

Flashback no jutsu! KAI!

* * *

As soon as Naruto remembered what had happened, his anger toward the people of Kohona came back full force. For five seconds a killer intent even stronger than all the biju (tailed beasts) combined swept over Kohona causing many to loose control of their bladders. All the girls looked at Naruto before Anko gathered the nerve to ask "N-naruto a-are you a-all right?" for a second Naruto's eyes turned red before turning their normal sky blue color. "No I'm just in a hurry to get this mission over with…" Naruto replied giving his infamous fox grin distracting the girls, and melting their hearts. It only took the group five minutes to find team ten but when they did they wished it took longer…

Naruto first spotted Tenten mainly because she swung her arms around him and starting a full-blown tongue war between the fox boy and weapon mistress as but unlike usual it lasted ten minutes instead of five. "Wow, you've been practicing since this morning." "Of course I have…."

Meanwhile Tenten's teammates were staring in shock. Suddenly a kid with hair longer than most women with the eyes of a Hyuuga walked forward "Who are you?" he demanded. "Normally you tell someone your own name first, before asking the name of another." The white-eyed Kid smirked "I'm Neji Hyuuga, and before you have to suffer the kid in green is Rock Lee and our sensei is Mateo Gai." (I have no Idea if that's right) Suddenly Naruto heard something that would cause nightmares for many years to come….

"GAI SENSEI!" "LEE!"

Naruto turned and saw something so horrible that Kyuubi looking threw Naruto's eyes begin to throw up and have a mental breakdown. Both the green spandex wearing lunatics were hugging under a sunset that came out of nowhere both calling out each other's names and crying… Naruto could only shudder while thinking _"My god just watching this my mind feels like its been violated… I have but one choice to survive…" _Naruto formed his hands into a seal "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" a single shadow clone popped up its hands in a seal "MIND ERASE NO JUTSU!" it cried right before kicking naruto in the side of the head with a chakra enforced leg… Knocking him out and Naruto's memories out of him.

After 15 or so minutes of special care from Naruto's girls the group started off on their mission. "Where should we start?" asked Sakura "Just follow me…" Naruto growled and took off Everyone stood there stunned "He moving faster than all of us combined…. HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW HIM!" Anko screamed

* * *

IN KOHONA FOREST

* * *

"That's right demon Fox come to me and I _WILL_ get revenge for those you killed…" Mizuki said, trying to master more Jutsu from the forbidden scroll.

Now we all know that when a villain starts doing the whole monologue thing that they are either damn good villains or they are complete idiots… Mizuki was somewhere in between.

"So that's your plan steal the forbidden scroll, then what learn the jutsu and punish the demon container?" Mizuki shot three feet in the air a soon as he heard the voice. He turned around dreading what he might find, and his fears were answered…. In the form of a very pissed Naruto. "Hello Demon shit. I guess that you came here to stop me before I became too powerful?" "No, I came to kill a traitor.." Naruto's voice had already hit subzero temperatures and if looks could kill Mizuki would be dead thirty times over. Mizuki formed a few handseals "Lets see you try! **Hiden Kinjutsu: kokoro taisou!** (Secret forbidden technique: spirit imperial graveyard) "

Just like when Kakashi performed the same forbidden technique over ten years ago a hand of Mizuki's dark blue chakra rose into the air burning naruto while holding him. "ITS TIME TO DIE YOU BASTARD FOX!" The second hand of spirit power formed from Mizuki's free arm but unlike Kakashi it wasn't yellow it was a corrupt Grey/black but no the less it grabbed on to Naruto and _attempted_ to pull out Naruto's soul… "WHAT THE HELL!"

Mizuki watched in horror and awe asa hand of clear blue chakra shot out of naruto and grabbed Mizuki's spirit arm. Suddenly another arm this time of red chakra shot out and grabbed the spirit arm. Then the same thing happened with Mizuki's chakra hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, HERE YOU SHOULD BE DEAD YOU LITTLE DEMON SHIT!" Naruto just sighed "When this Jutsu is used it matches the users will Vs the targets whoever has more willpower over the other will win…" Now Miizuki was Furious "I'M STRONGER THAN YOU, I CANT LOSE!" Naruto curled his body into a ball before letting loose a shockwave of pure chakra that shattered the jutsu and knocked over a few trees and Knocked Mizuki a few yards away. Hell all over Kohona everyone Ninjas and civilians alike could feel the shockwave. "That was the signal for at least twenty ninjas to move in and kick your ass Mizuki-_sensei_." Naruto said in an arrogant Voice that would put Sasuke Uchiha to shame. "Well then you little demon shit I guess I will just have to make things more interesting…" He formed single hand seal before calling out

**"Yami tsuki henshin no jutsu!"** (dark moon transformation technique)

Once the just was started Mizuki's body started to mutate and transform he hunched over as all of the muscles in his body grew to 30 times their normal size. Mizuki's eyes were dark before but now they seemed to absorb light like a back hole. Mizuki's skin took on a shade off grayish/black that seemed to have a mist of purple chakra pouring out it. On both of Mizuki's hands were six-inch black razor sharp claws. The last bits of the transformation were the four huge horns that spurted from his head each surrounded by Mizuki's now dark Grey hair.

"_Great,"_ Naruto thought _"I'm almost out of chakra I'm burned all over and I have a huge ten foot crazed half demon teacher trying to kill me. Things can be getting any worse…."_ Right as Naruto finished his chain of thought Mizuki Shot a spear of looked like dark lightning out of his clawed hands. _"okay now it got worse."

* * *

Author Note:Sorry if it seems like this was rushed but Im going to arkansas for family business so Im going to have a harder time updating but I will try to update at least once a week for my loyal fans..._

on another note I am goint to point out that the Harem votes are not final and Nothing in this story is as it seems Remor the way of the ninja "Look underneath the underneath..." In one of the next chapters this story is goin to have a major shift...


	8. Wrath and revenge

**Title: **A cursed Fox

**Disclaimer:** I think by now I have made it perfectly clear that I don't own Naruto most of the jutsu or anything else for that matter  
**Summery:** The final fight between Mizuki and Naruto and the Re-Birth of a new evil….  
**Authors Note:** I am pissed off! after two months of work and effort I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND A WAY TO GET THE ORIGIONAL CHAPTER 8 UP!If any body thinks thay can do it I will send it to you and you get it converted for me I will allow a request chapter to whoever does it!

on another note Im sorry but this chapter seems like such a let down to me so... dont blame me if it seems off, I used up all my creative genious on the other but at least I got the important parts down for the story...I tried...(author runs off in shame)  
Editor: umm...while he turns emo you people enjoy the story!  
... T-T... T-T... T-T... T-T... T-T... T-T... T-T... T-T... T-T... T-T...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(From chapter 7)**

"**Yami tsuki henshin no jutsu!"** (Dark moon transformation technique) once the just was started Mizuki's body started to mutate and transform he hunched over as all of the muscles in his body grew to 30 times their normal size. Mizuki's eyes were dark before but now they seemed to absorb light like a back hole. Mizuki's skin took on a shade off grayish/black that seemed to have a mist of purple chakra pouring out it. On both of Mizuki's hands were six-inch black razor sharp claws. The last bits of the transformation were the four huge horns that spurted from his head each surrounded by Mizuki's now dark Grey hair.

"_Great,"_ Naruto thought _"I'm almost out of chakra I'm burned all over and I have a huge ten foot crazed half demon teacher trying to kill me. Things can be getting any worse…."_ Right as Naruto finished his chain of thought Mizuki Shot a spear of looked like dark lightning out of his clawed hands. _"Okay now it got worse."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 8:** Wrath's awake

At first most people would say a fight between a student and teacher would be one sided…. The fight between Mizuki and Naruto was a one sided massacre. At first Naruto tried to stall with Kage Bunshin and wait for help, after ten minutes he realized that help would never come. Mizuki however was clearly enjoying the practice he was getting the worst bit was he hadn't broken a sweat and he had already ripped apart over five hundred of Naruto's clones. "Well little fox, are you done delaying my revenge yet?" Mocked Mizuki. Naruto glared before responding, "I beat you before, I will beat you again!" Mizuki Laughed before running forward impaling Naruto with his claws "Before I didn't have this much POWER!" Mizuki proved his point by throwing Naruto into the air with his claw before jumping over him and slamming him to the ground with a rib shattering drop kick.

**(_In Naruto's mind_)**

Kyu-chan was hard at work forcing Naruto's body to take as much of her energy as it could to heal but at the rate Naruto was taking damage it wouldn't be enough in less than ten minutes the amounts of damage would catch up and _Naruto would Die..._

**(_In the forest_)**

Mizuki was completely enjoying how much power he had and he was proving it too, by using the shadow clone jutsu to play tennis with Naruto and very big tree branches. With one final strike Mizuki slammed Naruto threw a tree before dispelling his clones. "I m a generous guy so If you beg I might finish you quickly…"

**(_In Naruto's mind_)**

The time Mizuki took to brag was all Kyubi needed, in the depths of Naruto's mind she drew deep on her demonic power getting ready to perform a ritual forbidden to all creatures in both heaven and hell… She just needed to draw enough power to herself and enough time to finish the ritual.

**(_In the forest_)**

Naruto didn't have a clue what was going on but he felt a rush of Power flowing threw him and healing his battered body. "Get a clue you Ass hole!" Naruto cried and rammed his fist strait into Mizuki's transformed face. "I gave you a chance you little shit NOW DIE!" Mizuki watched as Naruto's features darkened and the all too familiar haze grew surrounding Naruto before His second and third tails formed. "That demon slut can't help you now!" Mizuki stated. "You can mock **me**, hurt **me**, cut **me** or wound **me** in any way hurt my precious people and **I WILL KILL YOU!" **Naruto voice grew more demonic as transformation continued his whiskers grew to black slashes across his face. Naruto crouched over as his Nails grew to one-inch claws, and with a roar of bloodlust Naruto shot like a bullet ramming his head into Mizuki's gut. Naruto wasn't finished there while Mizuki tried to regain his breath Naruto shattered his Jaw with an uppercut Launching Mizuki into the air, Naruto wasted no time and shot into the air with a blood red Rasengan flowing in his hands. **"SHIN-"** The Ball of raw chakra launched the Ex-teacher higher into the air with the former student in hot pursuit. **"NI-"** Naruto put his newly formed claws to use and began tearing into Mizuki's back each slash moving them faster to the ground. **"GAMI-" **As the combatants slammed themselves against the rocks trees and dirt that littered the ground Naruto spun himself and slammed his heal into Mizuki's head.

Now normally a blow would crush the skull of a person, and in this case it's true. Except one minor detail… along with the annoying power up it seemed Mizuki had gained a healing factor just like Naruto. With a forceful heave Mizuki lifted himself off the ground and Naruto could see his head fitting itself back together. "Well it looks like that little fox has a few tricks up his sleeve!" **"I have a lot more than that Mizuki!" **Naruto again stood still focusing on his chakra and dragging more of it out. To add fuel to the fire Mizuki was doing the same. As each of Naruto's newer tails formed and the red aura pulsed stronger Mizuki went threw another transformation. With a blood curling Howl sharp spines burst from Mizuki's back as a serpent like tail formed from the base of his spine. Mizuki's body shot to a height of over eight feet and as the finishing touch his arms were now covered in the strange dark lightning. Now both had reached new levels of power Mizuki with his transformation while Naruto had gotten to his seventh tail.

At once both demon hybrids took off with a roar, each launching a flurry of slashing and acrobatic attacks that no normal human could ever dream of performing. Unfortunately for Naruto the lightning Mizuki had surging around his arm was taking effect and numbing Naruto's body and slowing him down. Panicking Naruto thought _"SHIT, at this rate I'm going to get killed and to make things worse that bastards only getting stronger!" _Naruto pulled out a kunai in each hand charging them with Kyuubi's chakra. As soon as Mizuki was close enough Naruto stabbed the blades into Mizuki and channeled as much of Kyuubi's raw chakra into Mizuki's body as he could. The kunai attack was only five seconds but Mizuki sure felt it. "**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _**Mizuki roared in pain as the demonic chakra spread threw his body burning the fallen ninja from the inside out. For a few moments Naruto thought he had won until he saw Mizuki standing strait up again… laughing…

"Nice trick, want to see mine?" Mizuki wasted no time a sped around Naruto soon Mizuki's after images completely surrounded Naruto each performing hands seals in unison. While the after images surrounded Naruto the real Mizuki was Thirty feet above Naruto his palms open facing Naruto **"Zankoku no hametsu!" **at once Powerful beams of raw chakra burst from Mizuki's palms and blasted the ground at Naruto's feet sending him flying threw trees rocks and anything else that was between him and his crash site. When Naruto landed the damage dealt to him was obvious his entire front was burnt, he had slashes all over and from the angle, his right arm was shattered.Naruto could even feel signs of what had to be internal bleeding. That last jutsu did a number on him...

**(_In Naruto's mind_)**

Kyuubi had finished the ritual. The Shinsei Na Gishi (sacred sacrifice) was forbidden for a reason. Now she had to hope Naruto could hold what he was about to possess…

**(_In the forest_)**

For the second time in the Battle could feel a surge of power but this was dark, empty, wrong… As Naruto lay in the crater that Mizuki slammed him in Naruto could feel his mind giving into the power, and he blacked out….

At first Mizuki thought that the 'demon brat' had finally died but when 'Naruto' opened his eyes he knew he couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as The 'Naruto' replacement opened it eyes the entire world could feel its senses being filled with fear, world wide people felt a great darkness descended upon the world and with every second it seemed to drain more life from the world.

'Naruto' stood up and looked at his body and suddenly it was undergoing another transformation. In seconds the wounds healed the Nails receded and tails disappeared until there was only one. But the change didn't stop there without making a face of pain a set of red and black demonic wings burst from Naruto's back. While Naruto's muscles became maxed out they weren't bulky but thin and as hard as Iron, the next part of the change were the thousands a blood red runes inscribed themselves upon Naruto's skin. Naruto's hair also changed so where it spiked in the front and covered at least one of his eyes at all times, the hair itself had turned jet black with red tips each looking like they should be dripping blood. With a shrug Naruto gave another look at his body before making a noise of approvement.

As Naruto stood there he was pouring out raw energies not just chakra but other unknown energies as well after a few seconds it drew those tapped energies back into itself Before erupting with pure unfiltered killing intent that had the entire world on its knees. "W-wha-what the Hell are you?" Mizuki cried. Despite the transformation he was quaking in fear the raw power that was surging threw 'Naruto' was un-measurable. The thing that posses Naruto had a voice that was elegant but corrupt loaded with centuries of knowledge and charisma. **_"I was created at the dawn of time before you pathetic gods, I have been known by many names but, "_**The thing possessing Naruto took a moment to let loose a demonic smile. **_"The Name I go by is wrath…" _**Mizuki couldn't take it anymore whatever was happening to the brat was to creepy for him to handle and so he ran it was to bad he didn't get more than five feet before the possessed Naruto blurred in front of him.**_ "Sorry its been so long since I've had a mortal to toy with I think I will make it last…" _**'Naruto' raised a hand and suddenly Mizuki found himself lifted into the air. **_"What's this a scroll? I need to check this host's memories to see how I got here…"_** Wrath paused for a second, still holding Mizuki in the air with some psychic trick. **_"Ahh, now I see, you were going to kill my host so you could be a hero…That would have been unfortunate…"_**Wrath shook his head. "**_When are you humans ever going to abandon your pride or hatred?_**" Mizuki wasn't even listening. "Please let me go, I can get you money, or anything just don't kill me…Here, I will give you this scroll of seals it contains all the techniques my village knows!" Mizuki cried holding out the large scroll. For a second 'wrath' Naruto considered the idea and took the scroll. With a glance from 'Naruto' a pitch black chakra swarmed around the scroll, it stayed for a few seconds then returned to its creator. **_"These techniques are learned and are mine now… I guess that means are deal is done… "_** Mizuki only had the split second to turn pale before 'wrath' use his mental powers and launched him into the air.**_ "I think I'll try out a new technique on this one…. " _**Using Naruto's body 'wrath' formed a chain of hand seals calling out, **_"Fushichou no Yaiba."_** (Phoenix Bird Blade) 'Wrath' lazily slashed at the air and you could see a cured blade of blue heated air rush toward Mizuki. At the last second before impact Mizuki barely managed to twist his body out of the way causing the blade to streak part him. Mizuki heard a loud burst sound like when a fire bursts out of something. And that's when he saw the blue Phoenix burst threw him, ripping him clean in half and showering the forest with the traitor's blood….

**(_In Naruto's mind_)**

Kyuubi was frantic Naruto didn't hold wrath in she had only one choice left. Mustering up as much power as she could she bent all of her power into corrupting the Shiki Fuuin on Naruto's stomach. After five minutes of pouring chakra into the seal she finally got it to change.

**(_Real world_)**

'Wrath' could feel it something was pulling him into the darkest depths of his host's mind. **_"NO! I SHALL NOT BE DENIED THE MORTAL PLANE!" _**With his cry the dark creature was pulled into Kyuubi's old cage and sealed. With no-one controlling it Naruto's body sipped into blissful sleep as the spirits transformation wore off…  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Authors Notes:_** Like I said before this chapter is kinda crappy but I just didnt have the heart in it to do it right and I put this out. So I want to fans to vote if you want me to re-write it just say so in a review or message me. thanks... T-T... T-T... T-T... T-T... T-T... T-T... T-T...

I also want to give a secial thanks to Silverscale who is now my favorate reviewer I give him full credit for the Fushichou no Yaiba – Phoenix Bird Blade considering that he sent it to me.


	9. Authors apology

**Author:** Okay Im sorry but I serioussly f--ed up with the Naruto mizuki fight And I cant find a way to put the story the way I made it... So Im giving you the heads up I am redoing the story from the mizuki naruto fight becouse its the only way I can fix my screw up!

**Wrath:** Dont listen to his excuses I will make sure he fixes his god DAMNED CHAPTER!

**Author: **Yeah like I said... sorry but weither or not you people like it I have to fix the story The chapter should be fixed in five days or so...


	10. Rewrite Fight PT1

**Title: **A cursed Fox

**Disclaimer:** I think by now I have made it perfectly clear that I don't own Naruto most of the jutsu or anything else for that matter  
**Summery:** The final fight between Mizuki and Naruto and The beginning of the end  
**Authors Note:** Here is part of the lost chapter 8 with a little redone.. but since wont let me upload the whole file I'm splitting it into two halves so tell me what you think!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If a person was to enter Kohona's forest they would have noticed two things one was the absolute silence, and second they would most likely notice the army of foxes slowly making their way toward a great battle between a demon and a demon container….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight between Mizuki and Naruto was a blood bath… Because of his demonic transformation Mizuki was easily overpowering Naruto…Mizuki's skills easily showed why he was Chunin level. He used a poison kunai with explosive notes built in, and added chakra then they hit blood, poison spreads, and no blood after the chakra is added they turn into c-4 The best part of Mizuki's custom Kunai, and he was using Naruto for target practice so he was either dodging explosions or he was getting a heavy dose of poison. Poison that was slowing Naruto down and causing extreme pain. The worst part was as long as Mizuki was in this half demon form he could keep shooting a weird black lightning.  
Then there was Mizuki's slashing attacks, or the occasional fire jutsu. During the entire fight Mizuki seemed to be toying with Naruto.

Wasting no time Naruto performed one of his signature jutsu **"TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **With a cloud of smoke the battle field was filled with at least a thousand Naruto clones each one armed with a kunai or a handful of shuriken…  
"Your going down Mizuki!" Naruto yelled.  
At once all of the clones launched their shuriken at the demonic teacher each shot a bulls-eye. Then trying to finish the mach in a hurry Naruto and his clones rushed up and with a series of kicks launched Mizuki into the air  
**"SHI-"  
**the clones launched themselves up slamming their fists or feet into Mizuki launching him even higher into the air.  
**"NI-"  
**at once twelve of the clones grabbed onto Mizuki each with at least three active explosive tags attached…  
**"GAMI-"  
**The resulting explosion blasted Mizuki thirty stories threw the air and into the ground. But just as the half demon pulled himself out of the dirt he noticed the origional Naruto and four of his clones forming a blood red, beach ball sized, Rasengan… but before Mizuki could let loose a cry of horror Naruto and his clones shot the ball of death at him.  
**"RASENGAN RENDEN!" **

The ball of death struck Mizuki with the force of a nuclear bomb. It still wasn't enough…with a hell-born roar mizuki ripped himself from the ground with most of his wounds re healed with demonic chakra…Soon the two ninjas were at it again both using what ever tricks they could pull. Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and even Ninjutsu they were evenly matched in all of the ninja arts…

During the first part of the fight it was one sided but as time went on Naruto gained a second wind and began to push back, and it seemed to be a little more even and or someone was giving Naruto a little help, but in the end not even Kami himself could help Naruto. Soon both demon-tainted ninjas grew tired of the silence and tense air between battles and with a clash of drawn kunai the battle renewed. With each stroke of the blade it was obvious that Mizuki would win if this was a battle of strength alone but Naruto's ninja blessed speed and perfect reaction time made the match about even, but the poison on Mizuki's blade finally kicked in full force and as soon as Naruto flinched from the pain Mizuki launched a lightning fast jutsu.

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!** (Fire release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)  
Normally the jutsu only creates about eight or ten fireballs but Mizuki's launched at least a hundred fireballs, and more just kept coming. Even with the hundreds of fireballs streaming towards him Naruto felt a strange moment of serenity.  
_Come on, focus, focus.  
_ When Naruto's eyes opened they were glowing a shining blue along with the rest of his body. Naruto could feel a surge of chakra, healing power, and pure unfocused energy flowing through him. At speeds un-reached before Naruto formed a set of hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground.  
**Kitsune Kuchiyose no jutsu! **(Fox Summoning Technique)

The technique created a huge blast of red smoke that blanketed Naruto and the 30 yards above him. Soon the fireballs entered the smoke and a series of huge explosions gave away the location of the hidden battlefield...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**With Team 11:  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anko was the first to hear the earth shattering explosion and see the summoning smoke. "SHIT! Naruto is defiantly in trouble!" At Naruto's name Sakura and Ino turned immediately and spoke in unison "Lets go!", and the group ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Straight into Kohona forest, and to the worst battle of their young lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**With Team 10:  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gai-sensei did you see those flames?" The TaiJutsu master stared for a moment before turning to his white-eyed apprentice. "Neji can you see what caused it?" The Hyuuga prodigy formed the hand seal of the tiger before the veins around his eyes bulged out.  
"Byakugan!" It took him two seconds to realize what was happening...  
"There are two ninjas fighting in Kohona forest, and it's Naruto and Mizuki! However something is odd Mizuki, his chakra is purple and he's fighting like and looks like a demon!"  
Tenten was standing behind Neji worrying about her blonde boyfriend. "You mean he's fighting viciously right?" Her voice was showing her fear. "No, he's turned into a demon." Gai looked at his team before facing the direction of the forest. "This is now a rescue mission. Lee, Tenten your orders are to get in there and hold Mizuki off, Neji you get Naruto out of there." Gai turned to Tenten for a second.  
"Naruto will be alright, he is too damn stubborn to give up and with that added support TEAM 10 MOVE OUT!" In a burst of speed and smoke team ten sped towards Kohona's forest.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**With Naruto:  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally the hundred and sixty fireballs Mizuki launched at Naruto would have worked. Especially since each fireball had one of Mizuki's custom kunai in them, but when you us an attack like that against the nine tailed demon fox your just asking to die. Naruto was standing atop Kyuubi's head while she stood there in her demonic glory, with all nine of her blood red tails swaying behind her each giving everyone for the next 30 miles a feel of her power.

"Pathetic, is this the best you can do?" Mizuki's demon possessed voice taunted Naruto. "Are you kidding me? Do you really think you could beat Kyuubi in her full demon form?" Mizuki's dark laughter echoed in the air, and in a movement faster the lightning he controlled Mizuki shot thirty yards into the air and slashed Naruto off Kyuubi's head and disrupting the summoning jutsu. Kyuubi howled as she exploded into a blast of smoke. Allowing Naruto to fall straight into Mizuki's waiting claws.

"Just finish me already Mizuki-Sensei!" Despite his weak state Naruto still had insisted on taunting the half demon. A normal person would think Naruto was insane but really he was planning, and Mizuki being the brilliant teacher that he is just grew annoyed and lifted Naruto higher into the air with his claws. "Any last words?"

_I only have one chance_

Naruto only stayed silent and Mizuki being the typical villain took this as a sign of defeat and grinned. "SO BE IT, GOODBYE DEMON FOX!" Naruto took a chance and right before Mizuki could shove his newly formed demon claws through Naruto's heart, the fox boy grinned and slammed his hand into Mizuki's throat forcing the half demon onto his knees. "And for my last words," Naruto's hands formed the seal of the forbidden scroll. **TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!** In an instant there were thousands of Naruto's clones filling the forest each forming a different set of hand seals.

**SHIHOHAPPO SHINIGAMI KAGI!** (Death god's assault from all directions) In unison every one of Naruto's clones threw each shuriken they had. Then as an added bonus half of the clones charged forward and self-destructed right on Mizuki blasting him back and forth, while the others half started launching a barrage of fire jutsu until they ran out of chakra and puffed into smoke.

As the smoke in the clearing faded two figures could be seen. One was Naruto who was on his hands and knees panting for breathe and suffering from severe chakra depletion and massive poisoning. On the other side of the clearing was Mizuki his Dark purple chakra pouring out of him like thin mist. Grunting the Mizuki-demon lurched up bent over like an animal man and the animal with the cold running of a predator.

With a roar Mizuki stood straight up arching his back before two sets of jet-black wings shot out of his back. The transformation jutsu was obviously getting worse. The already superhuman muscles Mizuki possessed grew to where he looked like a gray skinned version of Atlas. The claws on Mizuki's hands grew an inch longer and if anything looked like they were 5 times sharper then before. With a ripping sound a seven-foot long serpent like tail burst from Mizuki's tailbone. The worst part was Mizuki's face it looked like a hybrid cross between Mizuki, a demon, and a dragon.

"God, and I thought you looked ugly before!"

On a nearby tree stood Mitarashi Anko. Naruto's Jounin-Sensei, friend, and current savior. "Hey fox boy, having a fun party?" Naruto despite his near Death State sarcastically pouted. "Oh sure, I'm having lots of fun. Want some party favors?" If anything Anko's grin went from smart-ass grin to full out sadistic grin. "Sure, lets party" And at that moment both Sakura and Ino shot out of the nearby trees both of them launching kunai at the full demon Mizuki, who used his claws to defect the kunai, only to open the little bags attached to them. Out of the little bags floated little scraps of paper. "What" Paper scraps?" Mizuki's voice was now full demon and sounded forced like he had lost the ability to talk. Sakura gave an innocent grin. "Yeah, and those paper scraps are your new version of hell!" Sakura and Ino threw two more kunai both with explosive tags attached.

**SAKURA FUBUKI NO JUTSU!** (Sakura Blizzard Technique) A huge chain of explosions that shook the very fabric of reality blasted the clearing into a huge scorch mark. The end result, the team and their demonic stalker were blasted apart at least sixty yards away. Sakura was the first to get back up.  
"Alright, bad idea to soak the paper in Nitroglycerin." Ino bolted up. "Are you kidding! That explosion was awesome!" Anko set up groaning, "I agree with Sakura that was too dangerous!" Naruto was still lieingon the ground groaning but refused to get up. "I'm more concerned if that thing survived it." And sure enough over a hundred and thirty feet away the Mizuki demon busted from his crater in the ground and roared before he charged tail swinging and claws bared heading straight for team 11.

But before the demon could get close enough to strike two green blurs shout out of the woods, both in exact unison drop kicking the demon into his own personal dirt covered coffin. Naruto who still lay exhausted on the ground closed his eyes muttering, "_about time they did something besides preach about the flames of youth."_ Ino looked at Naruto. "You don't mean-' But this time one of the blurs answered,  
"It is I Rock Lee. The handsome Blue Beast of Konoha!" (Insert good guy pose here) "And I am his teacher Mateo Gai, the handsome Green beast of Konoha." Not surprisingly Naruto sat up glaring at them.  
"I swear to god if you even think about doing that hugging sunset thing here and now, I will go Kyuubi on your ass!"  
It was this moment that both Tenten and Neji showed up. Or rather Tenten running up to Naruto only to hug the life out of him and smother him with passionate kisses. Everyone stared at them for a moment while Neji was thinking. _Thank fate it's not with me, last hug should have snapped his spine._

Alas before the moment could turn heart warming Mizuki burst from the ground in all his demonic ugliness with another transformation coming with a roar his back arched and two dragon like wings shot from his back as well as another set of arms burst from his sides.The thing stood swaying for a second before it charged the group claws at the ready.

"**Konoha Daisenpū!"**(Leaf Great Whirlwind)

At once the insane green idiots bolted forward both slamming both of their feet into the demon slamming him back into the dirt. "Lee Take off your weights!" Yelled Gai. "But Gai sensei!" "Lee TAKE OFF YOUR WEIGHTS!" AT once Lee and Gai ripped of their weights both holding them ready in their hands…

As soon as the demon Mizuki got up he was bombed by two sets of two to ten ton weights each crushing him into the dirt. "Lee, get ready to do the lotus…" "But sensei he should be defeated!" Mizuki's roar told everyone that lee was wrong…

Back with the others Naruto was heading out orders… "Neji I need you to act defense stop him from getting to me or the girls. Ten-chan you start launching kunai at that thing; Ino-chan Sakura-chan you two do the same; Anko-chan I need you to get ready to use any binding jutsu you know." The younger girls nodded and brought out their weapons but Anko was curious… "Naruto-kun what are you going to do?"

Naruto put on his most evil fox grin."I'm going to do something _shocking_…"

As soon as Mizuki pulled his head out of the dirt the Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all whipped their kunai and shuriken at Mizuki, while Both of the beasts of Kohona started to speed around the demon using the power of the lotus. Once the girls stopped firing Lee and Gai rushed next to Mizuki and with two well placed kicks launched him into the air, with twin battle cries the duo shot up and bound the Demon/Mizuki in their arm bandages.

**"OMOTE RENGE!" **In unison the Two beasts started spinning like a tornado before slamming their package into the ground. Before the After effects of the lotus could hit them both jumped out of the way, right in time for Neji to rush up using the Hyuuga's specialty…

"**Hakke Rokujū Yonshō!" (**Eight Trigrams sixty-four Palms)

With a series of Powerful chakra loaded pokes Neji pummeled the hell out of Mizuki as well as sealed his chakra. "NOW ANKO!" He called

Anko formed three seals **"Sen'eitajashu!"** (Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand) At least a hundred snakes erupted from her coat sleeves each circled Mizuki before biting down on him and injecting their venom.

"NOW NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto ran threw at least twenty seals Charging the last amounts of chakra into everyone of them  
**"CHIDORI!" **At once the custom jutsu of copy ninja Kakashi came to life in Naruto's hand as the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the clearing…

**"RAIKIRI!"** The chirping went silent and gave way to the sound of lightning that burst from Naruto's right Palm.

By this time Mizuki had recovered and was struggling to get free…"Hurry Naruto-kun I can't hold him much longer!" That was the signal he was waiting for…Naruto Ran forward with a Raikiri in his right hand and a Rasengan forming in his left. **"INU NO KANAINARI RENDEN!"**(Dog of thunder Combo)In a shower of blood and gore Naruto Rammed the Rasengan into Mizuki's gut then followed threw with the Raikiri. As the finishing bit A Dog made of pure Lightning burst from the fallen ninja's back while giving an other worldly howl…

With his foe dead Naruto passed out almost all of his chakra drained from that one attack… Immediately Naruto's friends Ran to him each concerned that he had died from his wounds…They were all relieved when they heard the godlike thunder that could only be Naruto snoring… Laughing to themselves the group lifted the fox boy and the scroll they were sent to retrieve and left the forest each intent on get some well deserved rest…

If any of them had looked back they would have seen someone retrieve Mizuki's still breathing body…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Im still not happy with it but you people have to admit its better than the other version... and since I cant deside Im leaveing it to you people to vote on which mizuki battle do you want me to continue from the wrath version (Other version) or the origional/remix (this one)

Wrath: YOU PEOPLE BETTER BRING ME BACK!

Author: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THREATINGING MY REVIEWERS!(Pulls out a kunai)  
Wrath: (T-T) SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Author: While I deal with him you people deside what you want to happen...


	11. the curious, The stupid, and the UGLY!

**Title: **A cursed Fox

**Disclaimer:** I think by now I have made it perfectly clear that I don't own Naruto most of the jutsu or anything else for that matter

**Summery:** Naruto meets new people and deals with a major annoyance.

**Author note: **all right some people have been bugging me about when people are talking so here is a rough translation.

**_(Blah, blah, blah)_**- Demons thoughts

Blah, blah, blah – Demons talking 

Blah, blah, blah – Normal talking

_Blah, blah, blah _– Normal thoughts

(Blah, blah, blah)- in story author note

Any questions? IF so don't ask…

**********

* * *

**Chapter Nine: the curious, The stupid, and the god damned ugly!

* * *

**In Kohona:

* * *

**

When Naruto woke up he looked around noticing the décor it wasn't hard to figure out he was in a hospital. "Ugh, why does my head hurt?" As usual for Naruto woke up with a massive headache but what he heard next was not expected… "Why does my ass hurt?" asked a familiar feminine voice. Naruto's eyes burst open just in time for him to see Tenten ask, "Why does my throat hurt?" Then he noticed Ino rubbing her ass. Then he noticed Sakura with her hands between her legs. "So, do you have any Idea how much my-" Naruto conveniently cut her off my saying, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" All the girls looked at him each blushing like wildfire "WELL?" The fox boy insisted. Ino was the first to speak up "Well lets just say you were very energetic last night." "Energetic is an understatement, It was heaven…" Sakura added passionately. Naruto was shocked "you mean we did… IT… in the middle of a hospital?" He said panicking. "Yep…"said Sakura giggling "And we're still hungry for more…"Purred Ino. At once Naruto passed out from too much blood racing to the wrong head…..

* * *

******In The village of sound:

* * *

**

In the sound village a ninja long thought Dead by people he used to call friends awoke from a deep meditation…. He had felt…**_IT_**…. He knew instinctively what he had to do and as much as he hated it he would need help…. In a rush the Snake lord gathered scrolls, weapons, other supplies and assembled the sound Five. "My loyal fighters we must hurry to the leaf village but I need you to get a message to a few allies for me…."

"Lord Orochimaru are you sure you don't want to send scouts first?" a sound Ninja asked. The Snake Sennin looked skywards for a second before turning to the gate guard responding, "NO! I have unfinished business in Kohona anyway…" Before anyone could say another word the Sennin set off  
on his own, while five shadows left the opposite side at speeds only demons could reach….

******

* * *

In The village of sand:

* * *

**

"What are you saying?" Shouted the Yondaime Kazekage. The redhead in front of him clutched his head in pain before responding "Mother is screaming at me to head to the land of the leaf! She says something has been reborn and has to be stopped!" The kazekage stared at his son "Fine, but bring Temari and Kankorou with you." With that the carrier of Ichibi no Shukaku ran to find his brother and sister. He had a job to do and someone or _something_ to stop….

**

* * *

****One week after the events in the hospital…

* * *

**

It had been A week since the huge ass fight between Mizuki and Naruto… but really there was no signs it even happened though right now he was running from a bunch of PISSED villagers. In one day he broke every one of Kohona's prank records.

So far he had….

Stolen all issues of Icha Icha paradise then burned them…

Painted every one of the Hokage's monuments…

Used a specialized Henge to make all the villagers' switch gender…

Mooned every villager in Kohona with a clever use of Kage Bunshin….

And used a new mold bomb jutsu to 'decorate' a good chunk of Kohona…

And right now he was running for dear life while in a Henge that made him look like Sasuke Uchiha…

Five hours later after perfectly ditching the asshole villagers Naruto was at the one place you would always find him…. The ramen stand…. What the fox boy wasn't expecting was to see two very Pissed off Sennin Parents holding a leash on at least a thousand rabid fangirls. "TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Jiraiya yelled…

Five seconds later Tsunade let loose the leashes and the chase was on…

They ran threw town, the hot springs, around the Hokage's tower, but eventually the fox boy was caught and molested by no less than all of his fangirls.

When he got home that evening Jiraiya and Tsunade both noticed the Henge he was wearing instead of clothes….**

* * *

**

Author: I AM SORRY MY FANS I DID'NT MEAN TO LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR SO LONG!

Editor: Shut up just tell them the truth!

Author: BLAME THE AMISH AND THEIR HIDDEN MISSLE SILOS! Wait… I MEAN BLAME THE DAMN SCHOOL SYSTEM!

Editor: You're a f#$King Dumb-ass you know that?

Author: BEGONE VERGIN!

Now that he's gone I will explain….

I had tons of school shit that I had to do and still have to do but now I'm back on track so I will have a chapter posted every weekend or every other week depending on how long you guys want it.

READ, REVIEW, AND KILL BISHONIN ASSHOLES! THAT'S MY MOTTO!


End file.
